Cold, dreary weather and the death of a baby seal
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: Shawn goes to Ohio to help out his much older cousin with a horrible problem. A member of her family has been killed! But was it an accident or was this on purpose? Lots of Shules fluffy stuff coming up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Don't own Psych or Glee! Also no beta reader just my own proof-reading(which isn't very good)**  
><strong>AN: So, all people who like Kurt andor Klaine are gonna hate me at the end of this chapter...sorry. But I'm 100% Shules so whenever the two are around excpect lots of cute, fluffly little Shules! P.S. to anyone who can help, what is whump? Cuz i look through fanfics for psyc and i keep seeing that...is this a stupid question cuz i'd like to know! Takes place for both during their winter haitus of season 6-psych, and season 3-glee.**

"Shawn will you please find something to do?"Gus said looking up from his paperwork. "My dear balding friend, I am doing something. I'm pondering life. And trying to remember every movie Lindsey Lohan was ever involved in. It's more difficult than it sounds." Gus rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy. "Well you're distracting me. Go do something. Get smoothies, visit Juliet." Shawn was about to talk when his iphone interupted him. "Hmm different area code. Thats odd. Hello Shawn Spencer...yeah it has been awhile...yeah he's back from florida...yeah about 6 years now...well that's horrible i'm sorry for your loss...mmhmm...well I can try and get out to help you as soon as i can...okay I'll see you soon...Okay bye." Gus turned to Shawn curiously. "Gus. We've got a case...In Ohio."

"Jules. Just say you'll go! I know you're dying to see Ohio...heh, funny word choice." Juliet O'Hara rolled her eyes and tried to tell her boyfriend no. Again. "I've got all this paperwork to do. I'll come join you if I can but I doubt Carlton will be happy about it." Shawn leaned over her desk. "C'mon Jules. Meet my cousin. You gotta be curious what someone related to me is like." "Juliet knows me Shawn." Henry Spencer said walking by. Juliet motioned to him as an example. "I know your father. I've met your mother. Why don't they count?" "Because. It wouldn't work in my favor." She rolled her eyes. "Why do you really want me to go?" she asked, exasperated. "You make my world go round." Juliet raised her eyebrows. "I need someone with the liscenced gun and a police badge." She smiled ruefully. "Ask Carlton." Shawn laughed "Lassie'd never go for that." "Go for what Spencer?" Juliet and Shawn turned toward Lassiter. "Go to Ohio with me." "Hell right, I won't go for that!" and he walked away. "See, Jules. I need you! Meet my cousion Carole?" She sighed, finally giving in. "I'll come in two days." Shawn smiled. "I'll be waiting." Juliet smiled lightly before he leaned down from his spot perched on her desk and gave her a kiss. "Have a safe flight!"

"Ohio! Isn't it wonderful Gus?" "It's cold, boring and cloudy here. I know you hate it too, Shawn." Shawn turned around. "Just don't tell Carole we feel this way." Gus nodded in agreement. "Look there they are!" Shawn and Gus walked towards where Carole and her son were standing. "Shawn! It's so good to see you again! It's been almost a decade!" "Longer." Shawn responded. "Ah the years fly by. This is my son, Finn." Shawn reached out and shook Finn's hand. "Hello I'm Shawn Spencer, psychic detective, owner of this awesome head of hair and somehow related to you. This is my partner Al O. Vera." "Burton Guster, I prefer Gus." Carole smilied sadly. "Oh, Shawn you always were a hoot if i ever met one." Gus looked at Shawn who shrugged and mouthed Mid-west term? "Anyway I know you two have a rental car so we can meet you at the house." They nodded. As they walked away Gus started questioning Shawn "My god, she's got a son in high school?" "Senior. She sent me the pics a month or two ago. Plays football. Glee club co-captian." Gus sighed. "Let's just go met them and get started."

"So he was at work?" Carole nodded. "They say he was crushed by the book cases." tears welling up in her eyes. Her husband, Burt, sat almost motionless next to her. Shawn zeroed in on a picture of Finn and a small pale boy at what seemed to be a wedding. "I'm sensing this is reasonable as he was small, petite one would say." The two nodded. "But I sense there was foul play." The couple's eyes were glued to him but Shawn was walking around trying to get "read" the house. "Who are you? Finn, what's going on here?" A small girl with brown hair walked in shortly followed with Finn, who was beginning to seem mostorous compaired to everyone around him. "Hello I'm Shawn Spencer and this is" "Burton Guster but I go by Gus." Shawn glared at Gus then continued. "I'm a psychic detective and Gus is my assisstant." He noticed the two of them were holding hands. "So how long have you two been in a realationship?" The girl raised her eybrows and turned to Finn. "he's gonna help?" Shawn nodded faux gravely. He then turned to Carole and Burt, to continue his conversation. "So his name was Kurt?" Carole nodded as Burt's face turned pale. "Kurt Hummel."

**HEHEH! You all hate me now don't you? Of course you do! I've you've got time to read you've got time to review right? Cyber pinapples to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet you all hate me now right? Well they say to kill off charcters you like don't they?**  
><strong>Disclaimer:Don't own Glee or Psych!<strong>  
><strong>A.N.- So, I know this is stupid, but i wrote a glee fanfic where i gave Blaine a sister and i couldn't really find a way to make it work without her...so try to enjoy my o.c. Also more Shules coming up soon! I couldn't quite fit Jules in here! I tried though.<strong>

"Was he perticulalrly close with anyone?" "Blaine." Rachel responded instantly. "Blaine..." Shawn zeroed in on a photo of Kurt and another boy standing close to each other...at prom. "So they were dating?" Rachel nodded. "Other than that?" "Just the Warblers and Glee club." Finn answered Shawn nodded. "Well we're gonna go check out the crime scene."

"None of this makes sense Gus." Shawn said to Gus outside the Barnes and Noble Kurt had formerly worked at. "Whatta you mean Shawn? It all makes sense. Everything they told us." Shawn shook his head as they went back in. As soon as they got to the place where the shelf had fallen Shawn noticed that the shelves were screwed into place. "I'm sensing that this was not possibly an accident. I'm sensing that someone unscrewed the shelves and when Kurt walked over here for inventory" he noticed a clipboard with check marks "he pushed it on him knowing the petite boy would be crushed." The police officer shook his head "We couldn't know why they were unscrewed. Besides we don't have the time or money for this investigation. They could've been unscrewed for any reason" Though the look on the officers face said he believed otherwise. Shawn nodded and turned to Gus. "I say we look into possible enemies. Lets check with a certain Mr..."Shawn checked the sticky note Carole had given him. "Blaine Anderson."

Shawn nocked on the door of a white colonial where Blaine lived. A woman with kind hazel eyes came to the door. "Hello?" "Hi there my name is Shawn Spencer and this is my associate Ted E. Bear." Gus rolled his eyes "Burton Guster, though I prefer Gus." Shawn continued "I'm a psychic detective and we're here to talk to Blaine about the death of Kurt Hummel. Are you his mother?" She nodded and invited them in. "He's been up in his room since he heard. I know his father didn't approve of them...or Blaine at all but I try to be supportive and Kurt was a nice young man, if not a bit eccentric." Shawn nodded. "I sense that your husband doesn't like your son being gay." She nodded. Blaine came down the stairs, eyes red, deathly pale, looking completly broken inside. Shawn drifted off, thinking of what he'd do if his Jules was taken from him. The sight of Blaine reminded him that in Juliet's line of work alot worse things than having a bookcase fall on her could happen. She could get shot. Shawn tried to push such thoughts from his mind as he turned to the distressed young man. He was almost the opposite of Kurt in everything but height. The pictures of Kurt always reminded Shawn of a lamb or maybe a baby seal(a stylish one) but Blaine seemed more like a young lion. Broken. But a lion. "Hello ." Blaine interupted immediately. " is my father." Shawn nodded. He liked this kid. "I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Carlton Banks." Gus smiled slightly thinking how he didn't quite mind the Fresh Prince of Bel Air reference. "Burton Guster, but i go by Gus." "Anyway, I'm a psychic detective and we're here to talk to you about a certain Kurt Hummel and the events leading to his murder." Blaine's eyes widened. "..." he stammered out "Shawn. is my father." Blaine thought he might just like this man. "Shawn. Are you saying the police lied? One told the Hummels it was an accident...Rachel and Finn came over..." " thought that the police might not have the money or time to launch a murder investigation so she called us over from Santa Barbara." Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Shawn nodded realizing Blaine wanted to get straight down to business. "Did Kurt have any enemies?" Blaine smiled sadly. "The world is full of Kurt's enemies. Just because he's gay." "But anyone specific?" Blaine thought, though it was obviously painful. "This one guy. Azmino Karofsky I think...he really hated Kurt but I think he made his peace. He hated Kurt because he didn't know how to deal with the fact that he was also gay." Shawn and Gus nodded. Blaine continued "I mean...this is kinda hard to talk about, but-" "Hey guys, I'm home!" an average sized brunette came in the door in hoodie, shorts and uggs, carrying a oddly shaped red contianer shaped like an infinity sign. "Oh. Sorry Blaine, didn't realize you had company." Blaine sighed. "No, it's no big deal Cam. They're here about Kurt." Her eyes widened and she gave Blaine a sad look. "oh. Well Blaine, when you're finished maybe you'll want to play Just Dance 3 to you know...get your mind off it." He nodded. "I might just like that Cam." She grinned. "This is my sister. Cami." Blaine introduced her to the Shawn and Gus. They nodded to her and she called off into the house "Dad I'm home." "Coming honey!" Blaine winced to hear those words. A man who was obviously their father came up from the basement "Hey, sweetie how was your day?" "It was good daddy!" He nodded to Blaine. "I see you left your room. And have company." Blaine nodded. "Well. If you're on the rebound, one of my coworkers has a gorgeous daughter she's been dying to set you up with." Blaine glared at his father. "Daddy." Cami said, looking nervous. "I think it's too soon..." nodded curtly to his son. "If you need anymore info just talk to the glee club. They know him best." Blaine finished

Shawn and Gus left the large colonial and headed to their Holiday Inn. "Gus I think we might need to head back to high school tomorrow." Shawn said to his friend with a smirk. Gus sighed. "As if I didn't spend enough time in that hell hole."

**Read then review thats the rule!**

**If anyone has a tumblr follow me and my psych, glee, harry potter, cheerleading, doggy loving self at Madnessfromnutella! I follow back! lol shamelessly self promoting! Again, sorry i killed Kurt. Warblers, New Directions, Jules, Shawn meeting Sue and much, much more coming up soon before the exciting conclusion of the macy's-oops. Of Ohio for sure. (Tried to think of a better name. failed.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so guys...I found a better name...

Shawn walked into the classy, expensive hall of dalton school for boys. "Why are we here first Shawn?" Shawn sighed and sniffed the air "Because I enjoy the smell of pine-sol in the morning." "It's 3 in the afternoon Shawn." Gus approached the secratary. "Hello we're here to speak to the warblers. I believe we have an appointment."  
>She searched on here Mac then brought up what she was looking for. "Names?"<br>"shawn spencer and Wa-"  
>"Burton Guster." She nodded. " Go to the back. They're in lounge c as always." They nodded and wandered off to find Lounge C.<p>

"I always wanted to be in a school like this." Shawn rolled his eyes at his bald-ish friend. "There's no girls here man." They finally found Lounge C and were about to walk in when they heard the sound of an acoustic guitar and voices singing. "We're going at it tonight, tonight! There's a party on the roof top-top of the world!" Shawn raised his eyebrows in confusion at Gus, then pushed the door all the way open to reveil the warbles singing and dancing. They finished shortly after and were soon noticed by the leader of the group. "Hey, I'm Nick. and right?" Shawn smirked. "I prefer Shawn." "And I prefer Gus." Nick nodded. "okay...well the dean said you'd want to talk about Kurt?" Shawn nodded and all of the boys (there were about 17) found places to sit on the leather couches. Gus found his place next to an empty bird cage. "So. Did any of you know Kurt perticularlly well?" They all shrugged (not in sync, thank god) A boy raised his hand. Shawn hated the idea of being treated like a teacher but these teen boys gave him no choice. "David. I'm good friends with Blaine so I knew Kurt pretty well." Shawn nodded. "Can you think of anyone who'd want to do this to him?" David shrugged. "I mean, he was gay, but I can't see the profit of this for a random person. Maybe someone from Blaine's family? They really didn't like Kurt." "I don't think they'd do that." Another warbler interupts. Shawn nodds taking the looks of them. One of them reminds him of something...evil. He couldn't explain it if he tried. "Hey, Sebastion? Hire someone to do this?" One warbler joked and Shawn was about to turn his attention on this when his phone started to ring.  
>"Sorry everyone!" Shawn said working his way out of the room. "Hey Jules!" "Hey Shawn, look I'm on my way to the airport and I just wanna make sure you'll be there at the airport tonight?" He smirked. "Yeah of course what time?"<br>"Probably around 9. Do you still need me?" "I always need you." He heard he let out a cute little snort-breath out thing (I know you know you know what i mean) "9 o'clock Shawn." "I'll be there!" "kay I've gotta go! Bye!" "Bye Jules." Shawn walked back in to find Gus leaning against a wall watching the warblers carry on a loud...disscution. "I can't believe you're still going after him! Even after this!" "You think we didn't hear you leaving him those messages?" "Don't just go accusing people of things!" "I can and I will." "I think that you are a heartless bastar-" "Guess how many shits i give!" "This might be a good time to exit. Goodbye my dapper young men! We'll be in touch!" Shawn called to the boys in the blue suits on his way out the door.

Juliet O'Hara walked of the plane with her carry on luggage and went to go try to find her boyfriend who she wasn't quite sure he would be there. He was well known to her for always being where he shouldn't and being late to wherever he should. But there he was waiting at the luggage carousel, sitting on a bench playing a game on his iPhone. "What're you playing today?" she asked coming up behind him. "Fruit Ninja. You cut through fruit. And pinapples." he licked his lips and paused it before getting up and turning to her. He gave her a soft, sweet kiss then moved to the carousel to find her bag. "You realize pinapple is a fruit right?" He shrugged. "So, how's the case so far?" she asked, curious. "Well. I've got it pegged on the boyfriends dad, BUT I'm waiting for my psychic powers to help me out more." She nodded thinking through the situation. "Have you checked his current school?" He shook his head. "Nope. Thats was the plan for tomorrow." She nodded again thinking through other cases involving high schoolers. "Well maybe a teacher will know more." Shawn shrugged and put Juliet's bag in the rental car. "Let's hope so."

"Hey, you Will Shuester?" Shawn asked the man sitting at the desk. Shawn yawned. He didn't like being up before 10. "Yeah." he said getting up from his desk. "I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my assistant Stevie Wonder." "Actually it's Burton Guster though I go by Gus." "This is Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara of the Santa Barbara Police Department." Will nodded. "I'm a psychic detective and this is my assistant. We're here to talk to some students about Kurt Hummel." Will nodded. "Like the glee club?"  
>"Exactamundo my amigo." Juliet rolled her eyes and Gus gave Will a "You get used to this after a while." look. "Well that's in about 5 minutes."<br>"Perfect! we'll wait for them!"

Finn approached Shawn when he and Rachel came into glee club. "Hey anything new?" Shawn shook his head. Rachel looked like she'd been crying more and Blaine came in almost looking worse than before. The rest of the club looked shaken but those closest to Kurt were obviously hurting the most.  
>"Hello everyone! I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Fred McGroovypants." "Gus."<br>"I'm a psychic detective and Gus here does the paperwork." The group giggled here.  
>"This is Detective O'Hara of the SBPD. She is one of THE finest detectives you will ever meet." She rolled her eyes with a smile at that.<br>"Do you have a gun?" A boy with a mohawk asked. Juliet nodded and took her gun out of her holster. "Thats a nice gun." he said giving her a dirty look. "Puckerman!" Will said sternly. "Sorry." he said, though it didn't sound like he was. "Anyway." Shawn continued, protectivly putting his hand on Jules shoulder though she gave him a "I can take care of myself" look. "We're here about Kurt Hummel. As most of you know he was murdered and we're tyring to get to the bottom of things. Does anyone here know anything that could possibly help us? Any enemies?" Rachel's eyes flicked around like she couldn't decide what to do, say or not say. Finally they rested on Blaine and she seemed to make up her mind. "!" Rachel cried out suddenly. "Please. Shawn!" he responded. "Shawn...I do know that one of the warblers... Sebastion...Well he's not a very good person." Blaine looked as if he was going to interupt then changed his mind. "And well...he's been after Blaine for a while now..." Shawn rose his eybrows. He might have a completly different motive on his hands than the one he assumed he had. "So you think...?" Juliet started. Shawn flashed back to Dalton and the boys yelling "I can't believe you're still going for him! Even after this!" "Yeah! You think we didn't hear you leaving him those messages?" "Blaine?" Blaine's head popped up from it's stooped position as he heard Shawn call his name. "Have you been getting messages from Sebastion lately? Maybe more than one?" Blaine's gaze hardened. "He wanted to apologize about Kurt. Apologize. He cared about Kurt, even if he didn't like him that much, he cared about whether he lived or died. He wouldn't do that. Plus he told me he'd just found out. He would've know sooner if he'd...you know." Shawn eyed Blaine warrily but continued to scan the classroom. "All right. Shawn, are we done here?" Shawn nodded to Juliet. "We should probably talk to you next then Will."Juliet said turning to the teacher. Will nodded and dismissed the class. "Hey." Puck said coming up behind Juliet who turned around, hand on her gun. "Does heaven know an angel's missing?" Shawn turned around and grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a paperback of sheet music, and hit Puck on the side of the head with it. "Hit on her agian and you might just get worse." Shawn warned.

Hey guys! So I guess there's some people reading as i DID get a review! (Thanks SO much Empyrean Skies! I tried it and as i read through it it's just SO much easier!) I'd love to hear what you guys think though! So at this point in my writing I'm faced with two roads, both SO filled with great options BUT one of them would take just a little longer to get to the end. I'm leaning towards stretching it out(As in my head I can see a TON of funny predicaments from this), BUT if you guys- my dear readers- think that this story is pretty much through I'd happily make it shorter as I'm running myself ragged (is that a saying? It is now.) with school, a small social life, watching psych and arrested development on Netflix and this! So PLEASE it makes my day to see that somebody read. And cared. About my writing. Not me. I'm not suicidal i swear. Sorry these have been so dialoge based, sadly thats what I'm best at writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! So I got a deal and I'm taking it! I've decided to take the shorter route only because it makes more sense. SO here we go! Sorry it's so short!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Psych or Glee...though I wish I owned glee. I'd change a TON**.

"Yeah, I just feel really bad. I liked Kurt. He was a great kid. He was so talented and on his way to such great things."

Juliet nodded. "So, what about Sebastion?"

Will shrugged. "Don't know him that well."

Shawn nodded, thinking. "Tom Riddle."

Gus and Juliet looked at him oddly. "Shawn out of the strange things you've randomly said that's gotta be the strangest." Gus said.

"Sorry psychic stuff. But that kid, Sebastion...Gus who does he look like?"

Gus thought a while. "I guess...like Tom Riddle...Shawn. Was it him?"

Juliet turned quickly. "Shawn. You can't withhold stuff for a reveal. You've gotta spill now."

Shawn sighed and chuckled. "Relax, Jules. He's not gonna kill anyone else."

They all heard a gasp as someone else came in the room. "Emma!" Will said surprised.

"I was just bringing you coffee...I...I didn't realize the cops were here." She said eyeing the badge Juliet wore on her jeans.

"Oh, no. I'm Detective Juliet O'Hara of the SBPD!" Juliet said putting out her hand.

"Emma." She said shaking it and instantly using hand sanitizer. "Is being a detective different?" Emma asked.

"Well, it means that she doesn't have to ticket me for riding without a seatbelt."

"Shawn, thats completly- Oh my god Shawn? You do that? Do you realize I'm legally obligated to give you a ticket?"

Shawn smirked. "Only if you see me do it. Besides I don't think you'll really do it."

"What do you not understand about me being legally obligated?"

"Nothing." Gus said looking at Juliet. "He understands nothing legal."

"I'm confused." Emma said starchly glancing around. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to investigate Kurt's death." Shawn said nonchelantly.

"But...that...that was an accident." She stuttered out.

"They have proof that it wasn't." Will said soothingly.

"Oh..." she squeked softly.

"Look, Shawn. I think we need to find this Sebastion person." Juliet said confidently, trying to get back in charge.

"Jules. He's not going anywhere. He thinks he's safe. It's fine." Shawn said with a cocky smirk.

Juliet glanced around uncomfortably. "I don't like it Shawn. It's not police procedure."

"I thought you weren't the police." Emma said, confused. Everyone else ignored this.

"Juliet when has Shawn ever followed police procedure?" Gus questioned. "We're notorius for NOT following police procedure."

Will looked at the trio nervously. "If I've got any say in it, I say you should take down Kurt's killer. It's not right to have him out there."

Shawn looked around unhappily. "But...I can't reveal all the spirits have told me without an audience." He whined.

"Shawn. You'll just have to deal with it. Now let's go to Dalton. School just let out there so hopefully he'll still be there."

Shawn rolled his eyes annoyed. "Fine. I'm not happy about it."

**Plot puppies rolling on in! Don't you just love it? Lol the seatbelt...would she ticket him?...she doesn't carry tickets I don't think...hm. Anyway back into the swing of this story! ALSO if you're on tumblr follow madnessfromnutella! Thats me!**

**The deal with reviews: For each review I get I like to either A) give my dog a special treat or B) take him on a super long walk. He loves both of these things. PLEASE? **


End file.
